


It Must Have Been The Wind

by Noyachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Peace, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyachan/pseuds/Noyachan
Summary: "I never thought that it was just the wind. But I pretended I did, just for his comfort."You're an angel, you deserve to rest.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	It Must Have Been The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by It Must Have Been The Wind by Alec Benjamin. Reading the story will be better while playing the song in the background.  
> • Warning: Abusive relationship, death

"I'm the new tenant." Kageyama said. The kind landlady nodded. "Here's your room, dear. Enjoy your stay." She said.

Kageyama gave a small smile to the old lady before closing the door of his new apartment. He immediately unpacked his things and changed into his comfy clothes. Kageyama was busy looking outside the window when he heard a glass shatter on the wall on the apartment above his.

That made the blueberry boy blink. "Am I dreaming?" 

But then he heard a voice from a boy and it sounded like he's been crying. That gave Kageyama an uneasy feeling. He should be sleeping by now but he's worried of that crying stranger...

Kageyama took his milk from the fridge before going out of his apartment. He took the elevator and went to the next floor. He uncomfortably walked down the hall and then he knocked upon the door of that apartment above his.

When the door opened up, a small petite guy wearing a big sweater shows up. He has an orange hair and he's a bit shaking, making Kageyama more worried but he didn't show it to him.

Kageyama started asking about the things he'd been hearing since it's really disturbing his quality time. He also told him that he's a bit worried of what's happening to the small guy. The latter looked at him apologetically before speaking up.

"I think your ears are playing tricks on you." He said, sweater zipped up to his chin. Kageyama immediately noticed what the little guy did. "Thanks for caring sir that's nice of you..."

The orange guy glanced inside his apartment with horror in his eyes. "...but I have to go back in." He said and gave Kageyama a smile. "I wish I could tell you about the noise, but I didn't hear a thing." He said and started entering back to his apartment.

"I-it must have been the wind..." The orange guy whispered before closing the door on him.

~•~•~•~

It's been a week since Kageyama started living in his new apartment. And it's been a week since he's been hearing different kind of noises in the apartment above his. 

He bumped onto Hinata— the orange guy upstairs— so many times, but Hinata always avoided him. He tried talking to him but he would just walk away, trembling in fear.

Kageyama was just laying now on the cold floor of his apartment while drowning in his deep thoughts. He was thinking about Hinata. He even asked the old landlady about him but she was clueless.

Until Kageyama realized something.

He immediately shrugged his realization away. He was not sure. He shouldn't jump to conclusions but it couldn't be impossible. It's never impossible.

"I didn't want to intrude cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts..." He said to himself and raised his hand to reach for the light in his room's light bulb. "But I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him..."

Kageyama stood up and again, he went to the next floor when he heard screaming muffled voices from Hinata's apartment. His eyebrows furrowed. He's intrigued of what's happening but he doesn't want to intervene.

His eyes widened when a half naked man with a yellow hair went out of Hinata's apartment. He knew that guy. It was Atsumu. The old landlady told him that Atsumu is Hinata's boyfriend.

Then, if he was staying with Hinata... why would there loud noises coming from their room? Kageyama thought and sighed.

When he saw Atsumu coming his way, he immediately hid himself.

Atsumu took the elevator and went downstairs. That gave Kageyama a chance to visit Hinata at his apartment. He didn't bother knocking and just opened the door.

A messy apartment welcomed him. Almost everything was broken, destroyed. Kageyama's furrowed eyebrows creased more while searching for Hinata.

"Hinata? Where are you?" Kageyama exclaimed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata whispered, panicking. "You shouldn't be here! Leave!" He whispered and tried pushing Kageyama away.

"I was just wanna visit you, you know."

"You shouldn't enter someone else's apartment! Leave!" Hinata said. "If you wanna meet me so badly then we could meet somewhere else!" Hinata said, visible angry at Kageyama.

Kageyama immediately noticed the red hickeys on Hinata's neck. His whole neck was also red too. His knees are wobbling, it was too late for Kageyama to notice.

"I knew it..." Kageyama whispered. "We can meet up in the rooftop. I'll always be there every night. I'll go there now!" Kageyama said and kissed Hinata's forehead.

Hinata immediately felt the peace he was longing for with Kageyama's soft kiss. Kageyama doesn't know why he did that but he just felt like he should. He exited the room and went back to his apartment.

He took his boombox speaker and his phone before going to the rooftop with the elevator. When he arrived, he sat at the lone table there. He played a song with his boombox entitled Lean On Me. Just so that Hinata knows that he could lean on Kageyama all the time.

At the end of the song, a loud sound of glass echoed in the whole area. Kageyama immediately became uneasy. But still, he repeated the song while waiting for Hinata.

"I'm here." Hinata said while peeking behind the rooftop's door.

Kageyama smiled. "Come in."

Hinata shook his head. 

"Promise I'm not playing tricks on you, you're always welcome to come in." Kageyama said. "You could stay for an hour or two if you'll ever need a friend."

Hinata slowly entered the rooftop and walked slowly towards Kageyama. He lied down at the table Kageyama was sitting on and looked at the skies.

"We could talk about the noise when you're ready, but till then... I'll say it must have been the wind." Kageyama simply said while caressing Hinata's hair.

"Thank you so much." Hinata whispered.

"But I'm already ready to tell you everything."

Kageyama didn't stop the music to give Hinata the comfort of opening up to him. He stayed silent, open ears, waiting for the little guy to talk.

"I've been in a relationship with Atsumu for 6 months now.... it was an abusive relationship." Hinata said with a low voice. "The loud sound of glass that echoed the whole building was his doing... he hit my head with his empty beer."

"It was so hard... Kageyama... it was so hard..."

Kageyama was about to speak up but Hinata stopped him. "Don't talk please, I'm tired." Hinata said as blood started flowing from his nose.

"You're bleeding—!"

"I'll be fine, bleeding's normal..." Hinata whispered as his eyes started closing. "Goodnight Kageyama..." He whispered.

Kageyama just stared at the petite guy as he slowly became unconscious.

"Rest well, angel. You've been too tired. Sleep tight, you deserve it." Kageyama whispered and kissed Hinata's forehead.

Hinata still felt Kageyama's warmth as he slowly gave up his last breath.

"He died beside me and I was happy for him. He's finally free."


End file.
